The Britannia Angel who Crashes through my Roof
by Righteous Scone
Summary: Arthur was an angel and has descended down from heaven to earth for some reasons. Alfred, a smart teen who loved hamburgers for his life had the roof at his home broken for some reasons. Arthur then started his earthly life and unless he fulfilled a requirement, he most probably would spend his whole life on earth forever and ever. [USUK, AU, and a tons of other pairings.]
1. An angel crashes through the roof

**Hello, thanks for reading! Just a warning before you go on, the following contains swearing and (perhaps sooner or later, I don't know~*looks away*) mature content. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but only the plot here, Hetalia is Himaruya-san's. (ㆆᴗㆆ)**

* * *

 **Chapter I: An angel crashes through the roof**

Believe it or not, heaven does exist in this world, so do angels, fairies and unicorns. Most people believe, well, after they are dead. Humans are relying more and more on scientific explanations, and things like heaven and angels have become merely a joke and legend. Well, this is understandable. People will believe only after they have experienced it themselves.

* * *

Heaven was not exactly a stunning place as you imagine but definitely better than earth or hell. Clouds were everywhere and almost everything was white. It was quite a comfortable place though. There were thousands of angels in heaven and they keep the heaven running smoothly. They were separated into different classes as well in order to divide the work. Some managed the number of death, some managed the discipline, and some decide the fate of humans to be dead or alive. Angels were born to be one and they had the purest heart in the world. Angels wouldn't leave heaven for nothing, and in fact, other than having a halo, a pair of wings and a pure heart, they were not much difference to a normal human being. They could be wounded and be sick as well, although the chance was very rare.

Arthur was one of the angels in heaven. He wasn't the brightest one, but was quite popular among the others. Known for his serious attitude to work and responsible character, Arthur was often given a lot of important jobs. Although some might say that he was a workaholic and was often too strict to manners and rules, Arthur had an overall high appraise.

Arthur had four brothers. They were Allistor, Seamus, Patrick and Dylan. Although Arthur didn't really get along well with them since they loved to tease him a lot and often played pranks on their _adorable_ baby brother, Arthur just bore with it and pay back with sarcastic words which actually didn't bother his brothers much. However, Arthur's brothers have not yet been a complete nuisance to him, his cousin, Peter, was the most troublesome one.

Peter was a loud 12-year-old boy, who constantly sought for attention from others. Despite the fact that Arthur and Peter had completely different traits of character, they share a rather similar appearance. Both of them have messy platinum honey blonde hair and pale creamy skin, and unusually large eyebrows which has been a trait in their family. The major difference was that Peter had a pair of sea blue eyes while Arthur's were emerald. Peter didn't like Arthur a lot. He found Arthur often too strict and boring, not to mention his old-fashioned habit of drinking tea everyday yet he loved to cling onto him and annoy him for the whole day, perhaps it was because only Arthur would give a damn in what Peter's doing. Otherwise, the family cared no less. Arthur was not especially fond of his annoying cousin but he grew sympathy towards the poor ignored boy as he looked exactly like his younger self, who was often always isolated and forgotten.

Right now, Arthur was busy writing his monthly list of ' _Humans who are to be dead this year_ '. This is one of his major jobs in heaven. It wasn't an easy job, imagine how many people were dead every day in the world. The world's mortality rate continued to rise every second. Heaven was getting crowded and even if you were a good person, you are not guaranteed a place in heaven and you will be placed in the waiting list, which you probably need to wait for a few hundred years more before your turn.

Arthur eyed his list from top to bottom, there were billions of names there and he had to copy them one by one to another list and double-check whether all the information are correct. The list not only showed who would be dead soon, but also that person's personal information, his or her date of death and the reason of why he or she has to be dead. Every end of the year, the angels had to prepare a list like this for the upcoming year. Since Christmas has already passed, the angels have to get started immediately, and Arthur was one of the responsible ones. Arthur stopped when a name was caught into his sight.

' **Alfred F. Jones.** '

Arthur read the name out aloud. The name reminded him of an elf friend of his, Arthur chuckled slightly and found it rather funny. Then he continued to read.

' **Date of death: -**

 **Reason of death: -** '

This made Arthur widened his green eyes and frowned. This has never ever happened before. _Why the date and reason of death were left blank yet there was a name on the list?! This is ridiculous! Impossible!_ Arthur looked again and again anxiously at the empty space to make sure that he hasn't overlooked anything. Arthur then realized that there probably had some mistakes in it and he will have to ask their leader about this later. It was a serious issue if someone who is not supposed to be dead has their names on the list. _This is a matter of life and death._ Arthur had no idea why this has happened but he only knew that for now, it means there's _more_ work for him to do.

Arthur sighed at the idea of this and his wings flapped impatiently. He noted the case down and took a quick look at the other huge pile of papers in front of him, _this is going to take ages_ , he thought. He continued to write hastily, it was definitely not his style to hand in work late. Alice, his secretary, knocked on the door and brought tea on a tray.

'I thought you might like a cup of tea to relax a bit.'

'Thank you very much, Alice. A cup of tea is what I need exactly at this moment.' Arthur took his teacup and sipped the tea. 'Oh dear, I am not going to finish the report on time... The mortality rate this month is unexpectedly high.'

'Relax, boss. I am sure that you can do it. Just try your best, I will help you with that bit.' Alice gave an encouraging smile and took a pile of papers from Arthur's desk and turned to the door.

'Alice, you have always been a great help to me. I really appreciate that...'

'Boss, you should really smile more and act more like your age. You are only 17, don't force yourself too much.'

'Alice, you are only a few years older than me, don't try to speak like you are way more mature than me.'

Alice gave a small laugh, 'That's more like it. Your usual sarcastic way of speaking.' Then she stepped out of the Arthur's office.

Arthur shook his head and continued his work. _I hope I can finish at least three-fourths of this today._ Sometimes, even Arthur himself found that he was unbelievable to finish that much of work in such a short time. _After this stupid report, I will have to work on the list of people to be dead this month..._

'HEY THE KING OF BOREDOM!'

 _Oh shit._ Arthur knew that angels shouldn't swear but he couldn't help himself. Why on heaven that Peter has to come at this time? Now he probably could concentrate no more on his work. Peter burst into the office and took a football with him. He leaned over Arthur's desk, causing some of the paperwork to crumple.

'Peter!' Arthur hissed.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOING? GET UP AND MOOOOOVE!'

'Obviously, I am _working_. Now, Peter, if you had that small bit of consideration, would you leave me alone for now? I promise that I will play with you another day.'

'Party-pooper.'

'I have some serious work to do. Now, get off.'

'Killjoy.'

'Peter, _please_.'

'No wonder you are always being loathed by your brothers~'

'PETER!'

'Fine.' Peter made a long face and turned around.

Arthur frowned. He did not mind being disliked by his family, as long as the others show appreciation in his work and that they needed him, but he didn't really like bring this topic up, especially when he was in a bad mood. Arthur took a deep breathe and turned back to his desk.

'HAH! YOU ARE SO EASY TO BE TRICKED!' Peter turned back suddenly and gave a devilish grin and kicked his football towards Arthur.

Before Arthur could react, his head was hit heavily by the football that he was being knocked off from his chair. Everything was going blurry to him.

'Do you really trust that I will leave you easily?' Peter laughed.

'Peter... You bloody... brat...'

'Such an old man you are. It's just a hit.' Peter rolled his eyes. Seeing Arthur who was still lying on the floor, a glimpse of worry flashed through Peter's head. He flew towards Arthur. 'Hey silly cousin, get up.'

A loud and clear crack was heard, just like when glass is broken and shattered. Peter's face has written horror all over it, _oh gosh, what has he done?_ Arthur was shutting his eyes tight and his face paled. He felt strangely weak, as if all strength has been drained out of him. _What was that sound just now?_ He felt his body getting heavier and heavier that he was going to be pulled downwards at anytime. Then he heard Peter's screaming.

'ARTHUR! I... I AM SORRY! I... I... SOMEBODY COME! HELP!'

 _What on earth was he screaming about...? I'm perfectly fine... Well, perhaps not perfectly._ 'What are you...'

'ARTHUR, I, I, PLEASE, JUST STAY AWAKE! I AM SORRY!'

Alice heard the cry and then burst into the room, seeing Arthur and Peter on the floor, she exclaimed 'Oh dear, what happened...'

'I, I... Want to play with A-Arthur, so I kick, kick the football towards him, and, and he, I...' Peter broke down into tears. 'I don't know what to do...' He whimpered.

'Gosh, dear, let me examine.' Alice knelt down and checked Arthur's face. There wasn't any injuries actually, not even a bruise, well, perhaps a bump on his head. His wings were perfectly fine also. When her eyes scrolled to Arthur's halo, she gasped. 'Oh dear... Your halo...'

Arthur has broken his halo.

Arthur struggled to keep himself awake, 'Oh, Alice, Peter that... kid... Ouch...'

'Arthur, please stop talking for now. I am going to call for help. Please... Keep yourself together...'

'Fine...'

Arthur could feel himself fading away and that everything was going dimmer and dimmer, he could no longer see the ceiling. Did Alice say something about his halo? He moved his hand slowly towards the top of his head and felt only pieces but not a whole ring. Oh God, his halo was broken. This explains why he was getting weaker and weaker. Without his halo, he could not stay in heaven as the halo was the only source that provides angels the ability and power to stay in heaven as living creatures but not dead people. Now, he has lost his source of power and he was going to descend down to earth from heaven. _Luckily, hell is not exactly under heaven,_ he thought and smiled to himself quietly. _Gosh, this is not the time to smile, I haven't finished that damn report! ... I should really stop swearing._

'Arthur... I am sorry...' Peter was crying like a child. No matter how much he disliked Arthur, it doesn't mean that he wanted him to be injured.

'You brat... you really...' Arthur sighed. Alice then hurried back with a group of angels coming to help. Arthur was a bit relieved but before he could say anything, he felt a sudden shock striking at his body and he let out a short cry. Arthur felt a piercing pain at his back and he shut his eyes and felt himself being pulled down by gravity. Oh dear, he must be falling down to earth now. He felt the wind brushing through his skin harshly. He mind became blank and right now, he could think of nothing right now, not even his halo, or his report.

He just hoped he wouldn't land on his face or break anything. That's all he wished for.

* * *

Alfred's face was sticking onto his desk and he stared out of the window. The sky was gloomy today, and the clouds were blocking the sunlight. Alfred hates this kind of weather. The professor's voice was ringing in his head, yet he ignored it. It was just another boring class. When will the bell ring? He turned to face the other side. He spotted Matthew, his twin brother, at the corner listening to the lecture carefully and making notes. _Seriously, making notes? How can Matthew keep up with his?_ Alfred gave a small groan.

He moved his eyes to Francis, who was busy texting on his phone under his desk. _At least, he was not listening._ Francis has always been the school's prince, though he was more of a pervert to Alfred, but no matter how Alfred disapproved Francis' flirtatious manners, he had to admit that Francis was good-looking and had his own charm point. He always blended in well with the girls' conversation and basically, girls were _crazy_ about him.

Then he saw Gilbert, who had absolutely no awareness of the professor's presence and slept with his face facing upwards. It was hilarious, Alfred tried hard not to laugh and hid his face into his textbook.

In front of Gilbert, there was Antonio, who was writing on his textbook. _Wait, what...? He was writing?_ Alfred sat up straight for a better view. _Wait, it doesn't seem like notes, is it..._ Antonio was actually adding a mustache and flashy eyelashes to the picture of a poor guy's face on the textbook. This seems more reasonable. It is impossible for the Bad Friends Trio to be listening in class. Alfred cannot imagine it.

Alfred didn't like history class a lot. It was boring. He preferred sports class, at least he got to move around. He loved playing soccer and he was on the school team as well. _Maybe I am going to buy a happy meal at McDonald's after school. After all, I need to treat myself for enduring such a boring class._ Alfred had an obsession for hamburgers and colas, if it weren't for the soccer practices, he would definitely be overweight by now. Thanks to soccer, Alfred had even built some muscles.

Then the bell rang. Alfred jolted up and his eyes glimmered. How long has he waited for this moment! The professor gave a disapproving look to Alfred's behavior and dismissed the class. It seems like Matthew was the _only_ student here who was actually listening and learning. Alfred packed his bag immediately and went for the door. Then he turned back and walked to Matthew, 'Sorry Mattie, I almost forgot.'

'It was not the first time anyway.' Matthew sighed. He was always being forgotten, no matter at home or at school but he has already got used to it. Perhaps it's because Alfred was too eye-catching compared to him.

'Well, erm, I'm sorry. Mattie, wanna grab some hamburgers together?'

'Sorry, Alfred, but I have originally planned to stay at the library with Carlos to study for the upcoming examination today…'

'Oh, your Cuban friend? He seems a bit loud to me though. I don't think he likes me a lot.'

'Alfred, you are not the one to talk, you are way louder than Carlos.'

'Well, never mind, I will go by myself then! See you!'

'See you, Alfred.'

Matthew shook his head. He wished Alfred would pay more effort to his studies, although he knew that Alfred actually performed rather well in his grades, except several subjects that he hated such as History and English. Alfred was smart, but he often got bored easily. Matthew wouldn't question his brother's popularity, he got along well with almost everyone and always had that stunning smile with him. His classmates liked his outgoing character, his soccer team appreciated his talent, and even the teachers had to admit that Alfred was a bright student. Unlike Alfred, Matthew was much more of a shy and quiet learner, he would just sit there and listen and take notes. Matthew didn't like the idea of getting jealous of his brother, but sometimes, he would wish that their personalities could be more balanced. It would be nice if actually more people could take notice of him and pay him attention, like his Cuban friend.

* * *

Alfred was on his way back home cheerfully. He has ordered a Big Mac meal and an extra-large cola. It had been a long day. Alfred yawned. However, this was all fine as long as he has his hamburgers. Alfred grinned to himself.

Alfred and Matthew were identical twins. Their family was most ordinary but since Alfred's father, William always needed to work overseas, they mostly would spend time with their mother, Amelia. However, Amelia has recently found a job as a waitress that needs her to work often overnight, therefore Alfred and Matthew often stayed at the house by themselves. Amelia was at first worried about her sons being alone at home, but the twins have assured her once again and again that they will be fine. Alfred loved his family, even though they were not always together, he knew that deep inside there was a strong bond between them.

Alfred reached the house and opened the door. He placed his bag on the floor and lay down on the couch. He then happily opened the McDonald's paper bag and took out the Big Mac.

'This is what they call life!' Alfred exclaimed. 'EVERYONE LOOOOOVES HAMBURGERS!'

He then turned on the television and played _Superman,_ which he has recorded the night before. Alfred always admired those heroes in the movies, how they are being loved and praised by the others. That's why he has been trying hard to be liked by his friends at school, although sometimes, it's somewhat tiring when you are trying to meet everyone's expectations.

'A hero never accepts defeat!' Alfred shouted out loud to the thin air. 'One day, I will be someone's true herooooo! Drufuuuuu~!'

'CRASHHHHHHHHHH!'

The sound made Alfred jumped, much to his horror, the house's roof was tearing apart and dust and tiles were falling down and hitting him.

'Holy shit!' Alfred was completely freaked out, he curled himself up on the couch with his arms wrapping around his head, hoping that he won't be dead. _Man, is that earthquake?!_ The rumbling and clatter stopped soon, Alfred slowly opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by pieces of wood, tiles and dust. _He was alive. Thank God!_ Alfred haltingly stood up and brushed off the dust off his body.

Alfred's mind was still in chaos, a few seconds before, he was still eating his hamburger, and now, he was in a mess. He panted heavily. What's wrong with that bloody roof!? Alfred looked up and saw the large hole up in the ceiling. He then slapped himself hardly.

'OUCH! That hurts!' So it's not a dream, is it?

His Big Mac was now covered in grey dust as well. Alfred gave a long sigh. Damn that bloody roof! It's my bad day today, fine! Alfred carefully stepped across the mess to a cleaner spot. _When Mattie's back, he's going to freak out ten times than I do_ , Alfred thought.

'Ow...' A small cry came from the pile of mess.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!' Alfred screamed at the sound and ran to the door. He was not afraid of of most things since he was a hero (according to himself), but when it comes to ghosts and phantoms, Alfred would rather _die_.

The bricks moved slowly by themselves, and dust were falling off them. Alfred went pale and felt a shiver down his spine. He now didn't even have the strength to run away. 'S-S-SHOW YOURSELF! I-I-I AM NOT A-AFRA-AID OF YOU!' Alfred tried his best to sound calm yet his grip on the door handle tightened so much that he thought he could break it any second.

A glimpse of platinum honey blonde hair slowly revealed from the pile of dust and a figure wearing white toga. The figure stumbled immediately right after it stood up. Alfred was both shocked yet curious but he did not let go of his grip on the door handle. With his heart beating faster and faster, Alfred slowly walked towards the figure and he took a piece of wooden plank in his hand for self-defense in case of anything. Step by step, the figure was slowly revealed into Alfred's gaze.

It was a boy of his age. He had platinum honey blonde hair which looked so smooth that Alfred almost wanted to run his fingers through it. The boy had pale, creamy skin and a slim figure. Compared to Alfred's strong build, the boy looked way thinner and smaller. Alfred wondered how a lean boy like him could _actually_ crash through the rooftop. _Seriously, it's a roof, a roof made of tiles, bricks and wood._ The boy wore a toga, despite the dust, Alfred could see that the fabric was originally white, and it looked soft and silky. He also wore a pair of old-fashioned sandals which looked nothing from nowadays. Other than that, Alfred could feel an aura surrounding the boy and it felt rather... pure and divine? He could feel himself being naturally attracted to the boy. _What? What on earth am I thinking about? Alfred, you are straight._

The boy groaned and moved his arm a bit to grab onto Alfred's arm.

'GAAAAAH!'

Alfred snapped out of his mind immediately and with no hesitation, he smacked the boy with the wooden plank in his hand and sent the boy back to his unconsciousness. Alfred had no idea what he was doing, his mind was blown when the boy moved and his instincts just moved by themselves. Alfred face-palmed himself. _What on earth am I doing?_

Not before long the mysterious boy has regained back his senses, he held up his hand to rub his forehead. Alfred was, again, freaked out by his sudden movement, and gave the boy a full hit using the plank, which caused the boy to black out again before he could say a thing. Alfred, immediately regretted what he has done, he should have stayed calm and asked the boy questions. Then Alfred decided to stand behind the couch and waited for the boy to wake. This time, he _would_ stay calm.

The boy woke 5 minutes afterwards. Alfred held his breathe. The boy sat up slowly and turned to see Alfred in surprise and shock.

'Wh-who are you?' The boy stammered with fear in his voice.

Alfred gazed at the boy's brilliant green eyes, they were as beautiful as emeralds. The boy was... so stunningly beautiful... like an angel. Alfred then snapped back to his senses. _Alfred, seriously, this is not the time for admiration._ Alfred shook his head wildly to clear his mind.

'Sh-should I be the one asking? Th-this, this is my home, and, and you just broke in... Just, wh-who the heck are you?' Alfred could not keep his eyes off the boy.

The boy had confuse written all over his face and went silent for seconds. Then he spoke up,

'I am, of course, an angel.'

* * *

 **Note: So, this is my first fanfic... How is it? (Actually, I have written one before but it turned out to be on hiatus, so ahahaha... ( '_ '))**

 **I wish this one wouldn't end up the same and hopefully, I will stick onto it till the end. (´⊙ω⊙`)**

 **I just recently want to write something about the Britannia Angel, Artie is just too adorable~ Let's just hope that Alfred's rooftop could be mend (I doubt that a lot though) and poor Mattie wouldn't faint when he comes back. Hmm, but who knows what happens next? (Don't look at me, I have no idea too (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑))**

 **Anyway, any feedback is more than welcome! That would really help me in improving the story. ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ**

 **\- Righteous Scone**


	2. Brother and Mother

**Chapter II: Brother and Mother**

* * *

Alfred stared with his mouth opened, 'What?'

'I told you, I am an angel!'

The boy scrambled over the mess and tried to stand up, but immediately tumbled to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Alfred winced at the sound and saw the boy trying to regain his balance.

'Erm, do you… need help?' Alfred asked awkwardly.

'I'm fine on my own!' The boy replied, followed by another loud 'crash.' Alfred shot him an unconvinced look. The boy looked away embarrassed. 'Yes, I need… help.' Alfred helped the boy up and led him to a chair, forgetting about his fear just now. Then he crossed his arms across his chest.

'So, what _happened_ actually?'

The boy sighed. 'I know that you won't believe it, but I am an angel and I have just fallen down from heaven since I have broken my halo. I couldn't stay in heaven without my halo.'

As the boy has said, Alfred could hardly believe what he has listened just now. _Angels? Heaven? Seriously?_ Alfred stared at the unknown boy in front of him and thought about the incident just now. A boy, who claimed to be an 'angel', has fallen down from nowhere and happened to crash his home's roof, and now he was sitting right in front of him.

'Ah, I see that you are totally unconvinced. Your look has already told me so.'

'I… am just shocked. I… don't…'

Alfred took a deep breathe to calm himself down. 'I don't see that you are an angel. Even if there are angels, you definitely look nothing like one.'

'What!? T-that's... What a rude thing to say! I _am_ an angel! I have broken my halo but I still have my wings! Couldn't you see that?' The boy turned around to show his back.

'Um... I certainly cannot see that you have wings.'

'What, you really...!' The boy flustered and stood up to search his back. When he realized that there was nothing but the smooth skin, his face paled in disbelief. 'M-my wings! They, they are gone!' He spluttered.

'I think... perhaps, is that your imagination?' Alfred suggested weakly. He now decided that the boy was somehow suffering from psychological problems and was trying to suicide by jumping from up high, but happened to fall at his home's roof, and the boy must probably have a habit of cosplaying. As a hero, he will help this poor guy out! This is what heroes should do!

'I-I can understand, a lot of people nowadays like to do cosplay, I don't have anything against that, trust me. Look, um, life can be pretty hard sometimes, but don't try to suicide, there's a lot waiting for you ahead, you know.'

'I am _NOT_ cosplaying, and my mental health is _PERFECTLY_ fine.' The boy snapped.

'Oh, you don't really have to deny it, I will help you! Trust me, you'll be fine! Just leave it to the hero!' Alfred shot him an assuring grin.

'If you really want to help, help me with finding my halo!'

'It is not good to get overindulged in cosplay.'

'I told you, I AM NOT COSPLAYING, I AM A BLOODY ANGEL!' The boy yelled.

Alfred was stunned by his yelling. The boy crouched down and buried his face into his knees. 'I don't know what I can do now... I probably have lost my broken halo when I was falling, and now, I am going to be forever stuck here.' He muttered quietly. Alfred felt sorry for the boy, whether or not he was an angel, it was true that the boy was in distress.

'Look, I... I want to help you. I still cannot believe all that angels' talk but... I truly want to help. You can tell me what you want.'

The boy looked up sadly. 'There's no way for you to help if you do not believe that I am an angel.' He answered softly.

'Then prove it to me. Prove that you are an angel and your story is true. There must be some way to prove it, am I right?'

The boy hesitated for a while. 'Since I have lost my wings, I cannot prove to you by flying. So... perhaps I, I can... show you some of my magic?' Alfred nodded. The boy thought hard, _what can he do...?_

'Ah! I remember, I can turn you into a child!' The boy clasped his hands in excitement.

'Reallly?' Alfred's eyes widened a bit.

'Although I don't have my wand with me now, but I think this will do!' The boy held up a pen nearby. 'All I need is a medium!' He turned around to Alfred and shouted, 'HOATA!'

Alfred was shocked, but nothing happened. Alfred looked around himself and saw nothing changed, he had his focus back to the boy and said, 'I don't think it works.'

'But...! But it should work! My magic can be performed with or without my wand! The magic is, is in me...' The boy was startled and he started to get nervous by his failure.

Alfred patted his shoulder. 'Maybe you can try something else?' He suggested.

'I don't know what I can do! I have no idea what has happened to my magic! Without my magic, I, I can do nothing!' The boy sputtered. Alfred could hear that the boy was at the edge of tears.

'Now, just concentrate, concentrate on what other things you could do. I am sure that you must have other abilities other than using your magic.' Alfred didn't know what other things else he could say, of course, he was still seeing the boy as some psychiatric patients but he didn't mind giving a chance to him to do what he want. If he were to help the boy to overcome his mental disorder, he would have to first convince him that the 'angel' thing is not true.

The boy stared at the ground. His face suddenly lit up. 'I know what I can do! I am not sure whether you could see since some of my angel friends couldn't see as well, but I can take you to see the unicorns and fairies!'

'Unicorns and fairies?' Alfred's face has written 'I doubt it' all over it. _First the angels, now unicorns and fairies?_ The boy continued cheerfully, 'Don't be afraid, they're my friends!' Alfred nodded with a weak smile. The boy looked around the house and locked his gaze at the window. His eyes widened with surprise and relief. 'There, a fairy is at the window waving at me! Come!' He took Alfred's hand and ran towards the window. Alfred was surprised at how warm and soft the boy's hand was, his heart suddenly was filled with warmth and calmness, but before he could think anymore, he tumbled down as the boy tripped himself.

'Sorry, I don't think that I am still used to walking. I used to fly, you know. Are you hurt?'

'Oh, oh, it's okay. Don't worry, I am fine. The hero doesn't get hurt!'

The boy stood up again and walked slowly to the window. He held out his hand and smiled. 'Hello there, you are a new one here, aren't you? I haven't seen you before.' He stopped for a moment. 'I see, I see. Oh, stop, it tickles!' He giggled. 'Please stop it, I couldn't stand tickling!' Then he looked at Alfred. 'Here, can you see her? Let me introduce. This is Lily. Lily, this is... um... Sorry, I think we have not properly introduced ourselves yet. I am Arthur, what about you?'

'Oh, I am Alfred! If you want, you can also call me Alfie or Alfred the hero!' Alfred beamed.

'I prefer Alfred. Now, Lily, this is Alfred. Alfred, can you see Lily?'

'Um, here?' Alfred pointed to the air.

'Of course not. She's _here_.' Arthur pointed at his shoulder and sighed. 'So, you cannot see fairies too... Although I have never expected much from humans like you. How can I prove to you then...?'

 _This boy is getting crazier. Not only that he has mental disorder, he's having illusions!_ Alfred thought to himself.

'Look here, Alfred! There's not just only Lily, there's even a unicorn here! How lucky of you to have them around your home!' Arthur exclaimed with amazement.

 _Oh dear._ 'O-Okay, where is it?'

'Hold out your hand.'

'What?'

'Just held out your hand, I want you to try patting him.'

'You're asking me to _pat a unicorn_?'

'Yes, I am. Don't be afraid, he is friendly.'

Alfred held out his hand slowly and Arthur took it immediately and pulled his hand out of the window. Alfred could only feel the air.

'Um, you know, I actually don't feel-' But before he could finish his sentence, his hand felt something soft and furry, like a horse. Alfred gazed to the air and saw nothing, his looked at Arthur in horror, but Arthur just smiled brightly at him.

'GAAAAAAAAAH!' Alfred screamed and pulled his hand away, jumping backwards. 'WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!'

'Shhh. You are going to scare the unicorn!' Arthur hissed. 'You have felt him, don't you? He's soft and furry.' He said with a soft laugh.

'I-i-i-is it that a unicorn?' Alfred whispered shakily. He was still terrified of what he has touched just now. He has just touched, a _unicorn_ , a bloody _real unicorn._ He stared at Arthur who was laughing to the air. He slapped his forehead and took a deep breathe. _Alfred, you can do it, just calm down..._ When Alfred felt himself no longer shaking, he walked towards Arthur.

'Can I... touch it again?' Alfred had to make sure that wasn't his imagination.

'Sure! He would love to!'

Alfred reached his hand out to the air.

'He's... more to you left.' Arthur said.

Alfred moved his hand leftwards slowly. Then he felt himself touching something soft and warm. His hand moved along the surface and touched something furry like the mane of a horse. He held his breathe and continued. Then he felt a shiny and spiraling texture.

'Is this-?'

'Right, you are touching his horn now.' Arthur was pleased to see that Alfred was getting along well with the unicorn.

Alfred touched the horn carefully and stroked the mane of the unicorn. He could see nothing but he must admit that there was a unicorn. He pulled his hand back and looked at Arthur in disbelief. He has touched the unicorn himself now. Although this might not prove that Arthur was an angel, it was enough for Alfred to believe.

'Okay. As I have said, I believe you. I believe that you are an angel.'

'Really?' Arthur's face lit up. 'Thank you!'

Alfred still hasn't entirely accepted the fact that he was having an angel at his home, an angel who has just fallen from heaven and crashed his roof, and the fact that he has just touched a unicorn. Everything was still in a mess. He needed time to convince himself that all of that was real. Arthur seemed to know his trouble, he patted Alfred's shoulder, 'Don't worry, I'm already thankful that you believe me.'

'I'm fine. It was just too sudden.' Alfred took a long, deep breathe and resumed back to his normal, cheerful self. 'I have promised to help you, let's do it!'

'I am grateful for that. My halo must have lost when I was falling, since it has already been broken into pieces before I fell, so they must have been scattered all over the land... I must retrieve all the pieces and find a way to bring them back together, or else I can never return to heaven. The problem is, I don't even know where to start.'

'Maybe we can start from the things nearest to us, like, around the house first?' Alfred suggested.

'You are right.' Arthur waved a 'goodbye' to the unicorn and the fairies at the window and turned around. Again, he stumbled over the ground.

'Before we find your halo, I think it would be better if I teach you in adapting your life on earth.' Alfred sighed and pulled Arthur up.

'...Yeah.'

* * *

Matthew waved goodbye to Carlos after they have finished their revision in the library. He then slung his bag over his shoulder and walked back home. _I wonder if Alfred is watching his hero movies again._ Although he and Alfred were so-called twins, he never really understood a lot about Alfred's interests. As Matthew walked past the fast food shop, he stopped by and saw the 'Buy 2 and get 1 free' sign. Matthew chuckled to himself, knowing that even if Alfred has already eaten a burger, he definitely wouldn't mind eating two more.

After buying the hamburgers, Matthew continued his way back home. When the house slowly revealed into Matthew's sight, Matthew stared at it in horror. The roof had an enormous hole on it and there was certainly nothing good happened. Matthew tried not to faint by the scene and ran straightly to the front door. He opened the door quickly and shouted,

'Alfred! Are you alright?'

'Oh, hi, Mattie, welcome back! I am fine.' Alfred was holding two large sacks.

'The roof...!'

'Yes, the roof has torn apart. I thought you would faint before you could come back when you see it!'

'Alfred! This is _not_ funny!' Matthew was furious, he was worried about his brother yet Alfred was joking about it.

'Okay, okay, sorry Mattie. I didn't mean to.' Alfred apologized.

Matthew was still furious, but less now. 'What happened actually? How come the roof is like that? Why...?'

'Mattie, I know that you have a lot of questions in your mind now, but just wait until I finish moving all these mess into the sacks. It's lucky that Dad has left some of them in the garage.'

Matthew bit his lips and knelt down, putting away his bag. 'I will help too.'

'Alfred! How does this thing work?! Water is coming out!'

Matthew stared at Alfred in bewilderment, waiting for an explanation. Alfred shot him an 'I will explain everything later' look at him and ran to the bathroom. Matthew followed.

'Alfred! This thing is...!'

'Let me do it. Look.'

A skinny boy wearing a white toga and old-fashioned sandals moved away from the tap, Alfred held a bucket under the tap and turned the tap on. Matthew was surprised. _Who is that boy? Where does him come from?_ 'Um... hello?' Matthew decided that he will say hello first, even though he had no idea who he was. The boy noticed Matthew's presence and flinched.

'O-oh, um, hello, my name is Arthur, and I-I...'

'He is an angel.' Alfred continued.

'Excuse me?' Matthew widened his eyes at the word 'angel'.

'Arthur, would you help me to bring the bucket outside? Be careful not to trip.'

'Oh, sure.'

'What's all this about?'

'Mattie, let's go out and I'll explain.'

Alfred, Matthew and Arthur were now all in the living room. It looked much better after Alfred and Arthur have removed most of the debris to the sacks. Matthew crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Alfred. Alfred sighed.

'You have to believe everything I say, okay? You have to trust me.' Matthew nodded.

Alfred then told Matthew all about the crash, the angel, the broken halo and everything else. Matthew listened carefully even though he had a lot of things running across his mind. When Alfred finished, there was a long pause.

'It's hard to believe, but... But I will trust you, Alfred. I don't think this is a lie though.' Matthew spoke and turned to Arthur. 'I am sorry for what happened to you, Arthur... I would like to help too. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Matthew, Alfred's twin brother. Alfred likes to call me Mattie though. Nice to meet you.' Matthew held out his hand to shake hands with Arthur.

'Nice to meet you too! I'm glad that you believe my story.' Arthur shook back. When Arthur's palm touched Matthew's, Matthew felt it almost like an electric shock, except that it wasn't really a shock that hurts, but rather he felt warmth and happiness flowing to him, making him felt calm and steady. When Arthur took back his hand, Matthew came back to his senses.

'S-sorry, I...!'

'It's fine.' Arthur smiled. 'I think we should clean up the mess first.'

* * *

The three of them helped in washing and cleaning up the dirty floor. By the time they finished, they were exhausted and lay against the wall.

'So, you are really an angel?' Matthew asked eagerly.

'Of course I am!' Arthur said proudly. 'I can do a lot of magic once I regain back my power!'

Matthew hasn't come across anything like this before, compared to Alfred, he was more childish and it was easier for him to believe in these things. Matthew looked at Arthur with respect and admiration.

'You seriously believe that in such a short time.' Alfred groaned.

'Not everyone needs to touch a unicorn before they belief, Alfred.'

'Don't you even refer to scientific knowledge?'

'Not really in this case.'

Alfred stopped making anymore comments.

'Arthur, you can stay at our home for the mean time. I'm sure that there's no one you can go to at this moment. I believe that Mum would agree to that.' Matthew offered kindly.

'Really? You are willing to take me in? Will that be a trouble for your family? I don't want to... be a nuisance.' Arthur was taken aback at Matthew's suggestion.

'W-wait! Mattie, but...!'

'Are you against that Arthur is staying with us?'

'No! I mean, no, I don't mind Arthur living with us, but Mum...'

'Alfie, let's just leave it to Mum's decision, okay?'

There was another long silence. 'Maybe we should get ourselves cleaned up too, don't you think so? Our clothes were in a mess now and it's almost evening.' Alfred spoke.

'Sure.'

'Right.'

Matthew headed to the bathroom on the first floor. Alfred went to the one up the staircase.

'Wait, what about...'

'Oh right, I almost forget about you, Arthur. I will show you the bathroom in the basement. It isn't used often, usually for guests, but we don't have a lot of guests, you see.' Alfred led Arthur down the stairs.

'I have showed you how to turn the tap on already so I guess you can handle yourself. I will be out for now.'

Arthur entered the bathroom and examined the place. 'W-wait, Alfred, do I just turn the tap on like this? The water will run through the hole there. How can I take a bath?'

Alfred stopped and walked back. 'I thought you are going to take a shower!'

'Shower? You mean... raining?'

'Er, no. A shower, it means that water will come out from this thing and you can hang it here and you can wash yourself under this. To turn on the shower, you can press this button, and then this, and this. Remember to adjust the water temperature before you do so.'

'Thanks a lot.' Arthur looked weirdly at the nozzle. 'I will be out then.' Alfred left the room, leaving a confused Arthur in the bathroom.

* * *

 _Woah, this is like a waterfall! I have never tried cleaning myself like this in heaven!_ Arthur looked at the nozzle in amazement. It was like a complete new experience for Arthur and he had never imagined water coming out in midair, this does not only save water, but indeed very convenient. In heaven, angels only take baths at a public pool. If Arthur could return to heaven, he must introduce this marvelous invention to the others.

Arthur dried himself in a towel and looked for some clothes to change into. However, he has forgotten that the toga was his only garments and now, the toga has already been dirty and cannot be worn. _There's no choice for me then._ Arthur flushed. Angels don't mind exposing their bodies to each other, but Arthur knows that in the humans' world, they consider it an act of a pervert. Arthur tried to wrap himself in a towel but since it was too small, he could only use it to cover his vital regions. _I just hope they won't scream._

Arthur walked slowly upstairs, spotting Alfred watching the television on the sofa and Matthew reading a book at the table.

'Um... Alfred, Matthew... I...'

'Oh Arthur, you have finished?' Matthew lift his eyes up and noticed the half-naked Arthur and widened his eyes with his face turning red. 'Arthur, why you...'

'Arthur what?' Alfred turned and saw a blushing Arthur, he realized that Arthur was almost naked and Alfred couldn't help but stare at him.

'I... don't have any other spare clothes. Could you... lend me some?' Arthur looked away awkwardly.

'S-sure! I will go fetch one of my pajamas!' Matthew hurried to his room and handed Arthur a set of pajamas.

'T-thanks.' Then Arthur noticed that Alfred was still staring at him. 'W-what? Just, look away!' Arthur rushed downstairs and was out of sight.

Alfred realized that he has been staring all the time and hit his head on the sofa edge. _Oh God, I was acting like a pervert just now! What the hell I'm doing?_

* * *

Arthur came out very soon in Matthew's pajamas (which have a lot of bear patterns on it). Alfred took a quick glance and found that rather adorable.

'I'm glad that they fit you! You look really nice in them!' Matthew exclaimed.

'Th-thank you.'

Arthur took a seat next to Alfred on the sofa. Alfred was still thinking about him staring at Arthur just now and didn't dare to start a conversation. _Does Arthur hate me now? I hope he doesn't think of me as a pervert._

'You like hero movies?'

Arthur's question snapped Alfred back to reality. 'Why, of course! I like heroes and I want to be one of them someday soon!'

'I see...'

'Don't you like heroes?'

'I don't really have an interest in them. I think.. They are rather unrealistic.'

'Heroes bring justice to the world! Of course they _are_ realistic! If I were to say, you are way more unrealistic than them!' Alfred tried to defend for his heroes.

'You believe my existence anyway. It's just... No one is truly invincible, they must have their own weaknesses, just that they didn't show it.'

'Of course not! Heroes are the best! They can take down all their enemies because they have justice and bravery in their hearts!' Alfred wouldn't let Arthur look down at his favorite heroes.

'Whatever you may say.'

'I see that you are totally unconvinced! You know, in _Captain America_ , they...'

Alfred gradually forgot all that awkwardness just now and started to tell Arthur all about his favorite heroes. Matthew, who was at the table, smiled at the conversation, it has been long that Alfred had quarreled with someone since Matthew was always too soft.

* * *

'DING DONG!' The doorbell rang.

'I think Mum is back!' Matthew whispered.

Arthur stood up from the sofa immediately. Thanks to Alfred and Matthew, Arthur could walk properly now, at least he won't trip on every step he made. 'I will explain to your mother. This is my problem after all.'

'No way! We are the one who asked you to stay! I will be the one to tell!'

'No, I will!'

'No, I'm the one!'

'Guys, I'm going to open the door!' Matthew disrupted the two and opened the door. Their mother, Amelia, has just come back from work. Amelia saw Matthew and gave a hug. 'Oh, how's my dear boy?'

'I'm fine, Mum. Alfred and I...'

'Oh right! Alfred!' Amelia hugged Alfred, who was standing behind Matthew.

'Welcome back, Mum!' Alfred gave his biggest grin.

'How rare is that both of you are at the door! Something happened, right?' Amelia smirked at the twins. 'And Alfred's grin tells me that I'm right. Now, move away, boys. I have to get inside.'

'Wait, Mum, promise us that you won't get angry or pissed off with us no matter what we told you...' Matthew said nervously.

'Oh boys, there's nothing to hide. I can see the broken roof far away from there already.' Amelia smiled smugly.

'Ah.' Alfred and Matthew have entirely forgotten about the roof, all they have thought just now was Arthur.

'Well that's true, but there's something else... Mum, you have to believe us, okay?'

Amelia sighed. 'Of course, I believe you two. Just let me in.'

The twins let Amelia into the house and Arthur was standing at the table anxiously. Amelia was surprised, 'Oh hi there, I am Amelia Jones, and you are...?'

'Good evening, Mrs. Jones. I am Arthur.'

Amelia held out her hand, intended to shake hands with Arthur. Just like Alfred and Matthew, right at the moment she touched Arthur, she felt a sudden flow of warmth, reminding her of all her happy memories. She looked at Arthur in astonishment.

'I am sorry to intrude your house and even broke the roof.'

Amelia's eyes were full of curiosity. 'I see... Arthur... So it's you? How did you manage to crash the roof? I-I mean, I'm interested. You don't look like someone very strong.'

'I... erm, fell down from the sky?'

Amelia laughed heartily. 'You made great jokes, don't you?'

'Sorry, I... I don't joke often.' Arthur stuttered. Amelia stopped her laugh at his words. 'Mrs Jones, I am an angel and I have broken my halo so I couldn't stay in heaven anymore. I fell down from heaven and happened to crash your roof and met your two sons. They have been helping me a lot. I have lost my broken halo when I was falling down so I need to retrieve the pieces and put them together again, or else I cannot return to heaven.'

Amelia listened carefully but hesitated. Alfred and Matthew were waiting nervously for her response but Arthur was the most anxious one. Alfred notice his Mum's hesitation and spoke, 'Please, Mum. I know it's hard to accept in such a short time but please, can Arthur stay? He has nowhere to go.' Amelia was surprised that Alfred was asking her to do him a favor. Amelia hardly remembered a time when Alfred show that much concern for a person. She knew that Alfred got along well with most people, but he hasn't really been closed to anyone.

'Mrs. Jones, you do not need to rush your decision, I do not want to be your family's burden. If I was allowed to stay, I will be responsible for all my needs and try not to cause any trouble. I will help your family as much as possible. Even if I cannot stay, I will do my best to make up for your loss of the broken roof... I promise that I will...'

Amelia chuckled at Arthur's formalness. Then she stared into Arthur's eyes, she wasn't sure about the existence of angels and has never bothered much to know, but now she had this boy claiming to be one. However, she noticed the determination and sincerity in Arthur's eyes, she hasn't seen much of this in the eyes of kids nowadays and it's somehow reassuring. Amelia's instincts told her that, things will definitely change in this house if Arthur stays.

'Arthur shall stay with us until he wants to leave!' Amelia declared.

The three boys looked at Amelia in disbelief. 'Thank you, Mum, thank you!' Alfred hugged his Mum tightly. 'Mum, thanks a lot.' Matthew gave her a hug as well and gave a wink at Arthur.

'Arthur, why don't you join in the family?' Amelia smiled at Arthur, who was still standing there in shock.

'I-I...'

'Don't be shy, come on.'

Arthur walked towards Amelia and held out his hand for a handshake but Amelia instead, pulled him into a hug. 'Welcome to the family, Arthur.'

Arthur suddenly felt like crying, he was touched, even he himself was surprised by this. He has never received this kind of welcome before, at least not from his brothers and Peter. He has rarely received a hug in his life and this actually... felt nice.

'Thank you.' He whispered softly.

* * *

 **Note: I know that this chapter is boring and nothing actually happens but you still have to bear with it.** **（** **の** **の** **`)**

 **I hope there will be more happening soon too, but I think the next chapter is as boring as that one. Too bad~ ( • ̀ω•́ )**

 **By the way, I think Amelia is the name for Nyotalia America and Carlos is Cuba's name... The title for this chapter is as plain as ever.**

 **Anyway, once again, any feedback is more than welcome!** **ヽ** **(** **✿ﾟ▽ﾟ** **)** **ノ**

 **\- Righteous Scone**


	3. A Frog in the Shopping Mall

**Chapter III: A Frog in the Shopping Mall**

* * *

After all the welcoming, the Jones family started to discuss about how will Arthur continue to stay at their house. Since Amelia had to work most of the time and the twins had to attend school, Arthur would most probably stay at home alone. However, Arthur was still unfamiliar with the neighborhood and it might be not safe for him to wander alone.

'Perhaps Arthur you can go to school with Alfred and Matthew, so they can assist you in getting used to your earthly life as well as helping to find the halo pieces!' Amelia suggested.

'But... But I have no qualifications or any family backgrounds here!' Arthur hesitated at the idea. 'I don't mind attending school since there would be a higher chance for me to find my halo pieces if my searching area is extended, but... I hardly know anyone here, and I... I can't possibly enter-'

'No worries, Arthur, we will help you. You can leave the application for enrollment to me. I will tell your case to the principal of Alfred and Matthew's school.' Amelia assured Arthur with a firm smile.

'Will it... cause a lot trouble to you, Mrs. Jones? I've heard that... The cost for human schools is not cheap.'

'Of course not, my dear. I've taken you in, and now I will fulfill my responsibility.'

'T-thank you...'

'Also, Arthur, just make yourself home and you can just call me Mum as well!' Amelia winked. 'Don't be too reserved.'

Arthur got a bit flustered and said, 'Sure.' He paused and added, 'Mum.'

* * *

'You were acting so weird just now!' Alfred laughed at Arthur's nervousness just now.

'Belt up!' Arthur hissed.

'But you were flushing when you said "Mum"! That was hilarious!' Alfred couldn't help himself stop thinking about the scene.

'If you are going to continue talking about how interesting my reaction was, I will go straightaway to sleep!'

'Alfred, stop teasing Arthur!' Matthew tried to defend for Arthur.

Arthur would be staying at the guest room in the basement for the mean time, as the family didn't usually have guests and Arthur could take it. Arthur was glad enough to have his own room, even when he was an angel, he had to share a room with his brothers.

'Okay, I will stop.' Alfred surrendered. 'Oh, by the way, I haven't learned your full name yet! You only told us that you are Arthur.'

'It's "learnt", not "learned"! You should at least know your grammar!'

'I don't care about grammar.' Alfred looked away with an innocent face. 'You are just like my English teacher, he is a boring old man.'

'I am not old - Well, for you, I might be old but for me, I am _not_.' Arthur sighed and stopped arguing. 'I don't have a surname because I was an angel. Angels don't need of have surnames.'

'Really? But I think you should have one! I think it is needed for applying for the school anyway.' Matthew said. 'Maybe we can make up one for you!'

'I remember Mum has put the naming books in the cupboard! I will fetch them!' Alfred jumped off to the cupboard.

'Can I make up one actually?' Arthur doubted the idea of this. 'I thought humans' surnames are based on their family names.'

'Don't worry. It's just for applying the school, I'll let the principal know that.' Amelia came out of the kitchen with a plate of sliced apples.

'Arthur, check these books out!' Alfred couldn't hide his enthusiasm in making up a surname for Arthur. 'These are really cool ones!'

Arthur flipped the books and checked the meaning of the names while the twins were suggesting some names to Arthur. Amelia smiled at the boys' behavior and left them alone.

* * *

'Hey Arthur! What about "Smith"? It is quite common and popular!'

'I think "Scott" suits Arthur better.'

'I don't prefer "Scott", it... kinds of reminding me of one of my annoying brothers.'

'Here! "McDonalds" sounds nice! I'm voting for this one!'

'Alfred, you are just voting it because of the hamburgers. I think "White" could be an option too.'

'Mattie, your suggestions are booooring~'

'They are not!'

'Yes, they are!'

'Are not!'

'Are too!'

Arthur thought the quarrel between Alfred and Matthew was quite entertaining, then he resumed to his reading and his eye caught on the name 'Kirkland'. He checked for the meaning of the name.

'Kirk... stands for church... And land means... So it means the place of church...?' He muttered to himself. 'Sounds proper enough for an angel... Still, I doubt if making up surnames is appropriate...'

'I think I will choose Kirkland!' Arthur declared to the duo.

'Kirkland? It sounds great, Arthur!' Matthew felt happy for Arthur.

'Kirkland? I'd never thought that your sense of naming sucks like Matthew's!' Alfred exclaimed.

'Hold your tongue, boy.' Arthur glared at Alfred.

'Alfred, it's Arthur's choice! Just stop teasing him! And my naming sense is fine!'

'Fine, fine.'

Alfred suddenly got curious about Arthur's background. It's not fair that Arthur has already known about a lot about him and his family but he knew nothing about him other than the fact that he was an angel. It was still a bit unbelievable, but Alfred was starting to get used to it.

'Hey Arthur, I actually know nothing about you, except for your name and that you are an angel. Do you have a family?'

'I didn't know that you are interested in my background.' Arthur replied. 'I had four brothers and I am the youngest one, they are Allistor, Seamus, Patrick and Dylan, though... um, I don't really get along well with them. I also had a cousin called Peter, well, actually he's the one who causes my halo to break but I knew that he didn't do that intentionally...' Arthur's voice grew smaller as he mentioned his family. 'I am not sure who are my parents, and I don't think that angels have any in fact. Angels are just... created in a sudden, I guess?'

'You have four brothers?!' Alfred blurted out. 'Wow! That's cool!'

'Yes, but you won't say that if you were me.' Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'Not everyone has a nice brother like you, Alfred, you are just lucky to have one.'

'Mm-hmm, maybe.' Alfred pursed his lips. 'How old are you? Or is it that you are immortal? Well, just for your reference, I am seventeen, same as Mattie.'

'Angels are immortal...'

'That's cool! It's like those vampires in the Hollywood movies! Seriously, I wish I can be immortal too!' Arthur coughed. 'Uh, sorry. Just continue.'

'Being immortal might not be all that fun. Angels are supposed to be immortal, but I've heard before that in some occasions, for example, if they sinned, they would disappear as a punishment... As for my age, I think the way of humans and angels calculating age is different. As an angel, I am much older than you but I think if I convert my heavenly age to the earthly one... It's approximately seventeen.'

'Then we can probably be in the same grade at school!' Alfred exclaimed happily. 'By the way, you had a strange British accent. Do angels have nationality?'

'N-not really, but I consider myself British since as an angel, I usually patrol around the area of England. I have developed quite a liking for the English culture, especially the habit of drinking tea. I like their accents too, it sounds more proper. Speaking of that, your grammar really needs improvement.'

'Nah, it doesn't matter much to me whether it is proper or not.' Alfred didn't care much about English anyway.

'But it's proper! It's better!'

'I can call you the Britannia Angel since you claimed to be British.' Alfred switched the topic.

'Don't try to switch the subject.' Arthur rolled his eyes, but he did feel a bit happy for receiving his nickname.

* * *

Not long after their decision on Arthur's surname, Amelia urged the boys to sleep since it was already late. Alfred led Arthur to his bedroom in the basement, where Arthur found the bedroom rather large and spacious. The design was simple but Arthur felt grateful enough for that. Although he was still uncertain about his situation and all of the incidents seemed like just a dream, Arthur felt strangely relieved knowing that as long as he was with his new family, they would guide him to his way. _I wondered what would be happening in heaven now,_ Arthur thought deeply and was slowly drifted to his sleep.

Meanwhile, Amelia was phoning the company about fixing the roof. After picking the date of construction, she checked that all the boys were asleep and she called her husband, William, and told him about their situation. Out of Amelia's expectation, William was eager to hear about it.

'If it weren't for work, I'd really like to come back and meet the angel that you have told me about.' William chuckled at the phone.

'I'm sure you'll find him interesting. He's an adorable kid, not loud like Alfred but not as shy as Matthew. He was just a bit formal but I like him.'

'What a pity that I'll miss all the fun here. I wish I'd be here.'

'Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, you will see him sooner or later.' Amelia smiled at the fact that William seemed to like Arthur. _Arthur's coming was indeed a special one._

* * *

During breakfast, Amelia announced that she has already talked to the headmaster of the school, who agreed to take in Arthur but will have him to take an attainment test first to see his abilities and have a small meeting with him. Arthur was pleased to hear the news, and offered to make some scones to show his gratitude. The family agreed and was looking forward to his cooking, especially Alfred, who was eager to try it, _I wonder how food in heaven tastes like._

'I present to you my special homemade heavenly scones! Please help yourselves!' Arthur proudly brought out a basket of burnt scones. He was extremely glad that someone would like to try his cooking, the other angels often stopped him from stepping into the kitchen. 'You guys do have a good taste in food! I am changing my impressions on humans!' Arthur couldn't help but started to get a bit carried away.

However, the family immediately regretted it when they saw the black scones, no - they didn't even look like scones anymore, but more like a basket of coal. Amelia froze her smile, Matthew looked with his eyes widened, and Alfred hung his mouth open.

'D-don't be so stunned at my cooking. I-I know it's... rare to try my cooking... I can do it for you every day if you want, b-but, it's not really for you, you know! I-i-it's to practise my cooking skills!' Arthur felt flattered when he saw their reactions, thinking that they were impressed by his scones. He's not entirely wrong though, since it really did impressed them.

'How on earth can you make scorns burnt like this?! Do you even call that scones?!' Alfred shouted out in disbelief.

'It... Doesn't look edible, actually.' Matthew said in a small voice.

'Um, Arthur, I think...you really need more practices...' Amelia stammered.

'… It's obvious that you guys don't want to eat it!' Arthur groaned and sighed, taking the basket away. 'I knew it. We'll have toasts then.' The family shot him an apologetic smile.

After the meal, Arthur offered to help to do the dishes, which was much to Amelia's appreciation. 'Boys, can you bring Arthur to the mall today to help him in buying his clothes and other necessities? I have to work this weekend too!' Amelia called to the twins.

'Sure! We're going to but Arthur cool clothes.' Alfred grinned.

'You'd better not be a bad influence to Arthur.' Amelia glanced at the excited boy. 'I'll be leaving now! See you guys tonight!'

'Bye, Mum!'

Arthur was finally done with the dishes and he pulled off his apron, but he was immediately pulled away by Alfred.

'OFF TO THE MALL!'

'Alfred! I was still in my pajamas!'

'Arthur, I can lend you another set of clothes if you want, I think Alfred's size was too large for you.' Matthew handed over a shirt and a pair of trousers.

'Thanks Matthew.' Arthur took the clothes from Matthew and went to his bedroom for changing.

'I'm done. Is there anything I need to bring?' Arthur returned and found Alfred was already pacing around impatiently.

'Not much, I think. We have already taken the money.'

'When _are_ we going?' Alfred urged.

'Yes, Mr. Impatient, we are going now.' Arthur rolled his eyes. Matthew tried to hide his smile.

* * *

'This coat looks nice to me.'

'You can try it on there.' Matthew pointed to the changing room.

Arthur has bought some shirts and T-shirts, a few pairs of trousers and two pair of shoes so far. Shopping was something new to him, he was still amazed to know that humans actually had a specific place that allows people to buy clothes and all their necessities, especially the place which they called 'supermarket', it was indeed super.

' _Wow_ , your tastes are really old-fashioned, even I can tell.' Alfred said warily.

'What do you mean by _even you can tell_?' Arthur glared.

'Why don't you try this one on?' Alfred held up a black leather jacket. 'A lot of my friends were into these recently.'

'Are you expecting me to wear _punk_?'

'Just a suggestion.' Alfred shrugged.

'Then, no thank you. I am not wearing _that_.'

The trio continued to wander around the mall and eventually reached the toys' section.

'I think we can skip this one, since we are not really-' Matthew started.

'No!' Alfred and Arthur shouted together. Matthew raised his eyebrows. 'Okay.'

Alfred rushed to the section where they displayed the superheroes' figurines. His eyes glimmered as he noticed the Captain America model. Matthew shook his head. He should have guessed it. Then he went to look for Arthur, seeing him standing in front of a showcase made Matthew curious to know what the angel was interested in. Matthew was surprised to find that Arthur was actually staring at a unicorn plush dreamily. _Does Arthur actually like something as girly as a unicorn?_ Matthew was amazed. He didn't expect this.

'It is... adorable.' Arthur pressed his fingers at the glass.

Alfred returned soon with box, 'Heeeeey, what are you looking at?'

'Alfred, you bought a figurine again?' Matthew asked with a sigh. 'Mum's going to nag you tonight again.'

Alfred nodded with a bright smile on his face. 'I know that. Why is Arthur standing there?'

'He's staring at the unicorn plush.' Alfred sneered at that statement.

' _What?!_ '

'Oh look who do we have here~'

Alfred immediately recognized the voice and saw Francis, who was leaning against the glass, smirking at him.

'Hi Francis.' Matthew greeted politely.

'Bonjour Matthew~ My adorable angel~'

'Francis, stop calling me your angel.' Matthew complained weakly though Arthur thought that he has seen a faint blush on Matthew's face.

'Francis, it's you.' Alfred gave a long sigh. 'Arthur, Matthew, let's go.'

'Awww, how rude, Alfred. I have not even greeted your new friend.'

Arthur eyed Francis suspiciously. The boy was tall and had shimmering, golden and wavy hair. _I wish my hair was like that too._ Arthur was a bit stunned at his appearance. 'May I ask who are you?'

'He's Francis Bonnefoy, my classmate, you can just ignore him.' Alfred said in an annoying tone.

'Bonjour mon cher~ I am Francis.'

'O-oh, I see, you are Alfred's classmate, nice to meet you. I am Arthur Kirkland. Are you French?'

'Mm-hmm, you're right.' Francis walked towards Arthur and examined his face closely, which caused Arthur to get nervous. 'W-w-wait, you are too close.'

'You have a pretty face and a cute British accent.' Francis said flirtatiously, Arthur could feel his face starting to heat up.

'Francis, stay away from Arthur.' Alfred said in annoyance.

Francis ignored Alfred. 'Your eyes were as stunning as emeralds also.' Arthur was a bit flattered by his compliment. 'W-well, thank you…? Could you get back a bit? Don't make me call you a pervert.'

'Mm-hmm?' Francis smirked. 'You are cute when you blush, you know.' Then he suddenly wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, which caused Arthur to bolt and jump away.

'WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING, FROG?' Arthur yelled, feeling his face burning.

Francis paused for a while after the contact, looking confused. He couldn't get the funny sensation just now off his mind, but instead of questioning, he replied seductively, 'Oh nothing really. Tu es intéressant.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOTHING, PERVERT!' Arthur was shouting, causing the others to look at them. 'AND I AM NOT INTERESTING!'

'Honhonhon~' Francis smiled smugly and left the shop. 'I hope to see you again, mon cher~ Au revoir~'

'COME BACK, YOU PERVERT! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! I HOPE I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!' Arthur shrieked.

'Arthur, calm down. He's gone now. Don't worry. Francis is always like that, being flirtatious around everyone, no matter boys or girls.' Matthew patted Arthur's shoulder, showing a sympathetic look.

'He's a bloody _pervert_! I am seriously worried for you two in school, I mean, with someone like him in your class!'

'Oh, don't worry, Arthur. Francis basically has flirted with the whole class already, even Matthew and me.' Alfred groaned.

'It's Matthew and I, not Matthew and me. Wait, _WHAT_?' Arthur looked at them in horror.

'Francis is one of the Bad Friends Trio in our class, the other two are Gilbert and Antonio. Well, I guess you can imagine what they are like by hearing the name "Bad Friends".' Matthew explained. 'Basically, they are just a group of perverts, you may say.'

'Can we just leave the topic of Francis now?' Alfred asked in an irritating tone.

'I wonder what other kinds of people are there in your class.' Arthur murmured.

'Hmm, heroes like me?'

'I see. That's why your class is at the edge of hopelessness.'

* * *

For Francis, he was still thinking about the warm sensation just now. It might be weird to say it in this way, but Francis wanted to feel that tingling thing again. He found that there was something special about Arthur but he couldn't tell. He was trying to tease the boy a bit at first, but it turned out that he was the one who was being bothered. Arthur's childlike face was adorable, he meant it when he said it just now. It wasn't Francis' first time to flirt with a boy but not a girl - basically, he could flirt with anyone, but this Arthur was _intéressant._

Another thing that Francis was questioning is that, _who was Arthur actually?_ He didn't look like he's Alfred's cousin, not with those huge eyebrows. He didn't look like he's from the school also, but Francis hardly believed that Alfred would go out with a friend from other schools since Alfred was the ones who returned home immediately after school and barely socialize with others in non-school days.

'Francis! What's taking you for so long?! Don't keep the awesome me waiting!'

'Gil, Francis has probably gone to flirting again, no doubt about that.'

'Nah, not too successful this time.'

'Whaaat?! It's rare to see that coming out from you!'

'Yeah, quite challenging...'

'So, you really did go flirting and you told us that you were going to the washroom, making us to wait here for 15 minutes and letting us miss all the fun and awesomeness! Francis, you bastard!'

'You should really tell us if you are going to flirt, I wanna see the person who made Francis' flirting failed!'

'Honhonhon~ You aren't the one to say, Antonio, at least I am the most successful among the three of us~'

'Francis, you are annoying.'

'It's just because no one has noticed my awesomeness yet!'

'Honhonhon~'

There was an albino and a Spaniard who were with Francis. The trio left the mall in a fuss. _Well, I can leave that for later,_ Francis thought, _weekends are not for confusing over things like that. It's time for fun._

* * *

Arthur was delighted to know that the principal of Alfred's school as going to meet him tomorrow and Amelia would be taking him there, but at the same time, he was nervous. He doubted why the headmaster would be convinced by his story, _I thought human headmasters would be more solemn._

'Do I need to bring or prepare anything? I mean, I am completely new to here.'

'Ah, there's nothing to worry about. You just have to bring yourself.' Amelia replied cheerfully.

'Yeah, Headmaster Rome is a nice guy. You don't really need to worry.' Alfred added. 'Oh, and he like girls. _A lot._ '

'I don't really need to know that part.'

'I hope Arthur is going to be in the same class with us.' Matthew said hopefully.

'I hope so.' Arthur was glad to hear Matthew's kind words, but then he realized he forgot something. _The roof._ He looked up immediately, the hole was still there. He sighed, the others noticed his gaze and looked at the roof as well.

'I almost forgot the roof was broken.' Alfred laughed.

'That hole was making me feeling guilty.' Arthur scowled.

'I am still wondering how did you manage to create such a large hole with that skinny body of yours yet without getting your bones broken! I wish you can teach me that!'

'My back hurts, you know.' Arthur glared. 'Angels have a great strength despite how they look, that's why I managed to create that big hole. And I hope you didn't forget that I am falling from _heaven,_ not some nearby trees or buildings, so there would also be a greater force when I fell down, I thought you have studied physics...'

'Then I wish I have such great strength like yours.' Alfred said dreamily. 'Heroes need a lot of strength.'

'Did you even listen to me?!'

'Not really.'

'I appreciate your honesty.'

'You're welcome.

'Arthur, your sarcasm won't work on Alfred.' Matthew pointed out.

Arthur sighed, it is useless to argue with Alfred. Though he didn't want to admit it, arguing was fun here. He hardly had any arguments with anyone in heaven since everyone was always so gentle and moderate. Humans were interesting, they cried, argued and fought but were again on friendly terms soon. He didn't quite understand why they had to go through all this to become friends with someone. _Wouldn't it be easier to become friends in the beginning by doing nothing but just act gentle and moderate?_

'I am going to bed now. There's a test waiting for me tomorrow and I have to be in my best shape. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Arthur.'

'I am following yoooooooou~' Alfred followed Arthur down to the basement. _Arthur was really adorable, especially when he was arguing!_ Alfred hasn't been arguing for a long time already, not until when Arthur arrived. He didn't even argue much with his own brother, as Matthew always gave in to him. Alfred was always busy trying to keep up with everyone in school and smiling to everyone, his hard efforts all the year would be wasted if he tried to start an argument. He had to admit that he like Arthur's presence.

'Alfred, I can go to my bedroom by _myself_.'

'Hmm?'

'Alfred.'

'Can't hear anything.' Alfred sprinted to Arthur's bedroom and sat on a chair.

'Alfred, get off the chair and go. Your bedroom is upstairs.'

'I can't get off this chair. I am stuck.'

'Nonsense.'

'But I am stuck!' Alfred insisted.

' _Alfred!_ ' Arthur said crossly.

'Fine, I will be going later, but I want to watch you to sleep first.'

'You are such a kid, can you act a bit more mature?' Arthur murmured and lay down on his bed. 'Just remember to close the door when you leave. Goodnight, Alfred.'

Arthur gave a small yawn and turned around. Alfred watched until Arthur slept soundly. He smiled at Arthur's dreamy but peaceful face. _I am going to tell him that he drools when he sleeps once he woke up,_ Alfred thought and walked to the door quietly.

'Goodnight, Artie.' He whispered softly.

* * *

 **Note: Hopefully, something would happen in next chapter... Or perhaps not.** **ヽ** **(́** **౪** **◟◕‵** **)** **ﾉ**

 **In case anyone is confused, Peter who appeared in the first chapter is Sealand. (** **๑** **ㅁ** **`)**

 **That's all for this chapter. Just wait until I can think of something to write again. (** **っ・** **Д** **・** **)** **っ**

 **Any feedback is more than welcome!** **ヽ(ﾟuﾟ)ノ**

 **\- Righteous Scone**


End file.
